


𝙎𝙪𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙤 𝘼𝙐 𝙎𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝 𝙋𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧: Introduction

by protractor



Series: South Park x Reader - Superheroes AU [1]
Category: South Park
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, M/M, Multi, Reader-Insert, South Park: The Fractured But Whole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:02:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/protractor/pseuds/protractor
Summary: A prologue/intro to what's to come in this series. Different routes will be Mysterion, Captain Diabetes, the Coon, Professor Chaos, Call Girl, Human Kite, Toolshed, Doctor Timothy, Wonder Tweek, Super Craig, Fastpass, Tupperware, and Mosquito :)Retribution but with inclusion!***𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗰𝗵𝗮𝗿𝗮𝗰𝘁𝗲𝗿𝘀 𝗮𝗿𝗲 𝗶𝗻 𝗵𝗶𝗴𝗵 𝘀𝗰𝗵𝗼𝗼𝗹, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝗶𝘁 𝗱𝗼𝗲𝘀 𝗻𝗼𝘁 𝗳𝗼𝗹𝗹𝗼𝘄 𝘁𝗵𝗲 𝗽𝗹𝗼𝘁 𝗼𝗳 𝗧𝗙𝗕𝗪, 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲𝗳𝗼𝗿𝗲 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗿𝗲 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗻𝗼 𝗡𝗲𝘄 𝗞𝗶𝗱 𝘂𝗻𝗳𝗼𝗿𝘁𝘂𝗻𝗮𝘁𝗲𝗹𝘆. 𝗧𝗵𝗲 𝗿𝗲𝗮𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝘂𝘀𝗲𝘀 𝗴𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝗻𝗲𝘂𝘁𝗿𝗮𝗹 𝗽𝗿𝗼𝗻𝗼𝘂𝗻𝘀, 𝗮𝗻𝗱 𝘄𝗶𝗹𝗹 𝗯𝗲 𝗮𝗻𝘆 𝗴𝗲𝗻𝗱𝗲𝗿 𝘆𝗼𝘂 𝘄𝗮𝗻𝘁 𝘁𝗵𝗲𝗺 𝘁𝗼 𝗯𝗲, 𝗮𝗳𝘁𝗲𝗿𝗮𝗹𝗹 𝗶𝘁 𝗶𝘀 𝘆𝗼𝘂
Relationships: Clyde Donovan/Reader, Craig Tucker/Reader, Eric Cartman/Reader, Jimmy Valmer/Reader, Kenny McCormick/Reader, Kyle Broflovski/Reader, Leopold "Butters" Stotch/Reader, Mysterion (South Park)/Reader, Scott Malkinson/Reader, Stan Marsh/Reader, Timmy Burch/Reader, Token Black/Reader, Tweek Tweak/Reader, Wendy Testaburger/Reader
Series: South Park x Reader - Superheroes AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137434
Kudos: 5





	𝙎𝙪𝙥𝙚𝙧𝙝𝙚𝙧𝙤 𝘼𝙐 𝙎𝙤𝙪𝙩𝙝 𝙋𝙖𝙧𝙠 𝙭 𝙍𝙚𝙖𝙙𝙚𝙧: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> I am a slow updater and this is going to be a looooooong series so please bare with me ;; thx for reading my story I hope you enjoy :>

“I don’t have what you’re looking for, I swear on my life! Please!” His pleads for his life ring in your head as you look down at him from the barrel of your handy Winchester. 

“I really don’t want to hurt you. Just tell me where the missing shard is hidden, and I will be on my way,” you furrow your brows, as you are not one to enjoy this kind of work. Hurting others was not your favorite hobby, but it was a necessity for you, so you suck it up. 

“A- ah, I don’t know where it actually is but I know who does! Yes, yes, the boss’ guard dogs. I’m pretty sure they all know where the boss is hiding, but they’re ruthless, no one knows where their hideouts are!” The bloodied man rambles on and on, starting to feel relief for himself. “I think Rottweiler is hiding out in- in that log cabin near the border of Canada. Now, I told you where it is so please let me go!” 

You sigh, finally getting the information you were looking for. Lowering your weapon, you snap your head to the left, signaling to the poor guy that he’s free to leave. And he does, he jumps and sprints out the door, leaving behind a trail of blood and tears. 

“Guard dogs? As in the boss’ cronies?” Kicking aside an empty bottle of rum, you see yourself out of the Buca de Faggoncini’s back room. 

Something terrible is going to befell upon South Park, and there is a way you can stop it. You just hope you can make it before it’s too late. 

~~~

Boots crunching in the snow, a puff of visible breath escapes your lips as the air around you is frigid and cold. Colorado in the winter is a huge pain in the ass, you think to yourself as you watch construction workers pour salt on the icy roads. 

Living in a quiet little mountain town isn’t exactly the worst thing in the world. For starters, you don’t have to deal with traffic. And well… that’s all the pros you can think of at the moment. But it is a good place to live in!

You currently live in an ordinary neighborhood, where most of your classmates resided in. You live with your gay Uncle Howard and bi Uncle Carlos, who took you in after the accident. They have raised and trained you into the person you are today.

Speaking of which, you are indeed a vigilante of some sort. Your uncles are actually retired superheroes who moved to South Park to try and find some peace and quiet. After years of endless begging, they caved in and taught you combat skills, strategies, etc. But the most important thing they taught to you was your sense of justice, and your good morals.

What differentiates you from your uncles as heroes however is your lack of superpowers. Uncle Howard has the power to phase through walls and floors, and Uncle Carlos has the power to breathe the elements, such as fire, ice, and wind. You may not have any abilities but you do have a gun, more than one actually, and that’s good enough for you.

You’re not quite sure where you came from, but you try not to dwell on it too much, since you get really bad heartburn when you think about it. All you need to know is that Uncle Howard and Carlos are all the family you need, and South Park is a town you want to protect with your life.

Thus begins the story of QuickDraw, the weapon wielding, gun slinging, and grenade launching vigilante from South Park.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading and stay tuned for the routes <3 I might start with Mysterion but I am not sure yet


End file.
